


Bug Musk

by shiroikamikire



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Dunmer - Freeform, Gen, Morrowind, Slavery, dream - Freeform, potion of chrisma, talk talk and talk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroikamikire/pseuds/shiroikamikire
Summary: 尼瑞瓦因和小奴隶探讨人生





	Bug Musk

**Author's Note:**

> 不喜勿戳，是对话流水账

从泰尔阿如因到泰尔沃斯，再从泰尔沃斯到泰尔阿如因，舍马拉斯如今看见泰尔瓦尼家的大蘑菇就有点反胃。空气中飘着细碎的丝，舍马拉斯猜是蘑菇房菌伞上脱离的菌丝，每当他想到自己正在呼吸这些蘑菇的种子他总免不了要恶心一番。毕竟没人希望某天醒来发现一颗蘑菇穿透自己的胸口长了出来，而且越长越大，甚至冲破了房顶。不过看泰尔瓦尼家老不死的东西们还活得好好的，吸几口应该没事。

舍马拉斯看着以玛因丰满的胸口，脑中描绘着蘑菇在她上身开出一块洞的情景。老女人还在掂量手里的那袋赛普汀，确定是六百枚的重量后才笑了起来。她从上衣摸出一把锈钥匙，上面隐约有菌丝的印子（舍马拉斯注意到时又小小地嫌弃一下），一手捉住舍马拉斯的手腕，一手把钥匙按进他的手心：“这个小姑娘现在归你了，别忘了走之前把她好好打扮一下。”

“我知道。”舍马拉斯咽下去后半句的“但我不知道怎么打扮别人”，打开以玛因身侧最低的那个笼子。坐在笼子最远端的丹莫女性应声抬起头来，额头是被膝盖压出的印子，显然刚才坐着睡着了。她望向舍马拉斯的目光中是疑惑和迷茫，她甩甩头，再度看向笼门时清醒多了。

“你已经……买下我了？”

“嗯。”舍马拉斯不太擅长应付年轻女性，从自己的瓜尔皮袋中掏出来所有以玛因要求他去采购的东西，“这些是以玛因要我给你的，你自己穿吧。我不知道怎么帮你弄这些东西。”

语毕他放下皮袋，没等女奴说话便转过身去又闭上眼，面朝笼外从西边投下的烈阳：“你先换，我转过去给你挡挡。”

“噗。”

舍马拉斯听见背后女奴笑了一声，皱眉道：“笑什么，快点穿。”

“我听说你是瓦登费尔三家族的赏赐者，能让他们支持的人竟然不知道怎么照顾女孩子。”

妈的，又被揶揄了。舍马拉斯从小调皮到大，捉弄同龄的女孩子，但是等真正要严肃对待异性时他又比谁都萎，因此也被熟识的人拿这一点当笑料。他做出不耐烦的语气，道：“要是寨纳卜的灰可汗知道我把你看光光，我可能会被他追杀到夏暮岛去。”

“你不是还要当尼瑞瓦因吗？他怎么敢动你。”布料落地的声音。

“反正你未来老公现在还不认我当尼瑞瓦因，要是真帮你穿衣服我可能一辈子也当不了。”

“喔……”空气中有迷幻的香气，从舍马拉斯的背后慢慢攀上来，“这些衣服都是你自己买的吗？穿上好合身好漂亮。”

“那当然。”舍马拉斯探头，眼睛睁开一条缝。看见以玛因已经进了奴隶市场，便把对方的功劳全部揽到自己头上，即使他连壁画的技法都说不上来一二三，“我也是有艺术审美的人。你穿好了吗？我要转过来了。”

“好了。不过旧衣服怎么办，放你的袋子里？”

舍马拉斯转过身，上下打量眼前换过衣服的女奴，心里不禁感叹果然是人靠衣装。这个女奴本身就生得清秀，有了以玛因的礼仪教导再加上这身衣服，如果不是舍马拉斯清楚她的底细，他自己可能也会以为她就是泰尔瓦尼家的千金。

表面功夫做得不错，现在得看看她说话是否滴水不漏。这件事情天知地知，除非女奴自己暴露，不然兴许还能这么一辈子装下去。

“来，先别装东西。你现在当我是灰可汗，自我介绍一下。”舍马拉斯清清嗓子，抵抗弥漫在笼中的香水味，“要是在那边出什么纰漏，我们都得完蛋。”

女奴闻言笑了一下，盈盈行了个礼，软下声线道：“大人。我是法露拉·勒乌，泰尔勒乌的安德拉诺·勒乌大人之女，荣幸与您相识。……怎么样？很不错吧，虽然有点紧张，但是看你的表情应该没什么毛病。”

“你把相识后面的东西去掉就没毛病了。”舍马拉斯提起满当当的皮袋，颠了个个儿倒出里面的旧衣服，“衣服留在这，让以玛因收拾去。”

“但是——”

“我又不是变态我要你衣服干什么。”舍马拉斯折一折皮袋，插在腰带和衬衣中间，“也不能带去部落，有人问你一个贵族怎么会有这么破的衣服，怎么圆？”

“我可以临场发挥。”法露拉此时跟在舍马拉斯身边，她身材高挑，几乎要与舍马拉斯一般高。

“你可别惹事，赶紧提裙子走吧。”舍马拉斯下意识地往外跨一步，防止自己离法露拉太近。

香水的味道越来越重，裹着舍马拉斯的周身，让他脑袋里昏昏沉沉的。他现在有点厌恶自己的自作聪明了，心中暗暗骂三小时前的自己，又骂卖药材的比尔德伦。

\----------------------

跨过第一片水域时法露拉才察觉到舍马拉斯不对劲。

她一手捏起裙子，惊奇地看着脚下漾出一圈圈波纹，而她踩在水面上却如履平地。法露拉从没体验过法术的惊奇，她只见过那些泰尔瓦尼大人们施法：挥一下手就可以飘起来，或者弹指间转移到房间的另一边。她也见过那些治愈师的法术，虽然无法生死人肉白骨，但眼看着同伴腿上的伤口以肉眼可见的速度缓缓好转，也足够让她惊叹好一阵子。

她赶在舍马拉斯身后，蹦了两下，发现自己没沉下去，又往前跑了几步，问道：“你这个法术怎么做的？竟然能在水上走路。”

“就那么做的，很久以前在石坠学了些法术。”舍马拉斯随手给法露拉续了一层水上行走术后悄悄地加快脚步，避开和法露拉的肢体接触，“别走丢，小心食人鱼跳出来咬你。”

法露拉下意识地看看周围，水里干干净净，只有墨绿的水草在沉积的沙堆上飘荡，待她抬起头来时发现舍马拉斯又走远了。不满于对方的“不耐烦”，她迈开步子跟上舍马拉斯的脚步：“你怎么老躲着我！”

舍马拉斯回头看了眼法露拉，脸上表情纠结得厉害，他用极快的速度说：“那个，我做魅惑药倒你香水里了。”

“什、什么药？”

“魅惑药。”

“那是干什么用的？”

“就是让别人都喜欢你，还能干什么——啊呀！”

一路上被法露拉身上的魅惑药扰得心烦意乱，舍马拉斯只记得给法露拉保持水上行走术，却忘了给自己施法。于是三大家族的赏赐者，乌什拉库部落的尼瑞瓦因大人，一跤跌进水里，浸成一只落汤鸡。

冷水沿着领子灌进去，激得舍马拉斯全身打了个激灵。他学过游泳，可惜在突发情况下舍马拉斯完全忘记了怎么拨水、怎么踩水，整个人在水里扑腾起来，溅起高高的水花，打湿法露拉的衣服。

法露拉眼疾手快，抓住舍马拉斯浮出水面的还在扑腾的手，拖着舍马拉斯往岸上走。她拽紧了舍马拉斯的臂甲，一部分被她松开的裙角早已泡在水中，染上一大片稍深的痕迹。

如果舍马拉斯的神秘系法术够炉火纯青，他可能等上岸之后就要抹掉法露拉的记忆，让这丢人的一幕跟他一起进坟墓。可惜他从来不是一个合格的法师，只好被一个劲大的女奴在水中拖行。舍马拉斯没敢抬头看法露拉，一半是怕看见不该看的东西，一半是怕丢人。他下半张脸在水里吐了一串泡泡，随后上半身被陆地狠狠地撞了一下。

两个丹莫，一个趴在地上，一个坐在地上。

舍马拉斯艰难地爬起来，甩甩湿漉漉的头发，结果都黏在两颊上。他不得不解开辫子散开头发去风干，而他身上的衣服已经湿透了，凉飕飕的衬衣衬裤紧紧贴着皮肤，叫他躲都躲不开。

另一人则是坐在旁边拧干自己裙角吸收的水，新买的衣服就这样出了褶子，法露拉还有点心疼。她瞅了眼旁边的舍马拉斯，道：“没事，我不会告诉别人的。”

“什么？”

“就是，尼瑞瓦因走神落水了。”

“……我突然不太想当这个尼瑞瓦因。”

“那可不行，你得先把我送到我的未来夫君那里去。”

舍马拉斯打了个响指，一簇火苗在他指尖上跃动。他四处张望一下，一根能烧的干柴都没有，看来烤干自己的衣服是没可能了。他的背囊里没多少件衣服，仅有的上衣也被水泡成湿布。等会儿要是直接这么去寨纳卜部落，回来就得感冒。

“你还会弄火苗啊，”女奴的声音再次打断了舍马拉斯的思绪，她的手搭在舍马拉斯的肩膀，“教教我？”

“你你你离我远点，不是，你别动我，”舍马拉斯触电一般从法露拉身边爬开，“那个药效还没过！”

“药效？”法露拉一头雾水，她从自己身上掏出来那瓶虫麝，“这个吗？你说是你在里面放了药。”

舍马拉斯挫败地扶额，后槽牙咬得咯咯响：“我怎么知道你会那么早抹这玩意儿啊。”

“你不放药不就行了吗，是不是我太没魅力……”

“不是这样的，”舍马拉斯卸下几丁胸甲和臂甲，“那个灰可汗想要生孩子，他说要生好多，希望你这个泰尔瓦尼家的大小姐屁股能圆一些，这样才能承受得来。”

“然后？”

“你太瘦了，我怕那个家伙和你圆房后不满意给我退货，就炼了点药水。”舍马拉斯撇撇嘴，最终还是说了实话。他本以为法露拉会生气，然后逃走，悔婚，然而他所预测的坏结果一个都没发生。

法露拉坐在与舍马拉斯相隔五米的地方，手撑着草地，手指无意识地拔走一片又一片的草叶：“那也许是我对他不满意呢，我又没见过他。”

“到时候就知道了，你也没什么选择的余地。”舍马拉斯脱下上衣，将手里的麻布卷成一团，用劲拧了好几遍，直到不再有水滴从上衣的布料中被挤出来，“也不是说想把你当礼物，过得开心也挺重要的。”

“从记事起就是奴隶，我已经习惯了，其实做什么都比做奴隶好。”法露拉的手心里攥了不少被她拔下来的草叶子，“你要不给我说说他长什么样子？我提前判别一下满不满意。”

舍马拉斯转过头来，法露拉朝他猛点头，就差把“求求你”写在脸上。赏赐者见拗不过她，只好用拙劣的句子道：“灰烬之地大可汗，两个鼻子一只眼。”

“你开始胡说了，哪有人两个鼻子一只眼的？”

“我刚刚说的是两个鼻子？那就一个鼻子两只眼，反正就是人模人样。”

“那你这不是说了跟没说一样嘛。”

舍马拉斯没答话，他尝试在不点着自己衣服的条件下用火魔法蒸干上衣。晚风袭来，吹得舍马拉斯想打喷嚏。他仔细回忆一遍灰可汗的模样，道：“长得还行，年龄大了点。怎么说呢，我不知道你认不认识乌什拉库的人，他和那里的灰民差太多了。你可能觉得他应该生活在城市里，而不是帐篷搭的部落里。”

“人好不好呢？”

“看起来对部落的人挺好的。不过我不喜欢他，他让我杀了一个吸血鬼以后还让我给他物色新娘。事特别多。你去了以后可别跟他说我在背后嚼他舌头。”

“当然不会，”法露拉对舍马拉斯的抱怨报以一笑。她松开手，扔掉手里攒成一团的草叶子，“如果你愿意教我一点魔法我就守口如瓶。”

舍马拉斯给衣服翻个面，让手掌中的火烤干剩下的潮湿痕迹：“你就这么想学？魔法又不是你一晚上之内就能学会的东西，何况……寨纳卜部落也不远。”

“因为你又会使剑又会使法术，武器我也会用，但是法术我还一点都没用过。”法露拉辩解道。

舍马拉斯感觉从今天开始自己应付不来的女性除了年轻女性应该再加上一条好奇心重的女性。他收起法术，把衣服扔到一边后从自己还滴着水的行囊里翻找一会儿，找到一本书，每一张书页都已经被浸得卷曲严重。他翻开硬皮封面，发现里面的字并未如他所料晕染开来，而是牢牢地保持在原地。

“你识字吗？”舍马拉斯合上书，问道。

“常用的字认识的。”

接着一本书卷着脆弱潮湿的纸张朝法露拉飞了过来，她慌忙接住，差点撕裂一张书页：“这是什么？苍穹……魔法？”

“讲魔法原理和基础的书。后面有我自己做的批注和笔记，初学的话应该有点用。带回去的时候记得烤干啊，别把纸撕了。”

舍马拉斯将上衣套在头上，一边叮嘱一边把自己还带着湿气的长头发从衬衣里扯出来，简单绑成一根马尾辫。他看看自己依旧泛潮的下身，顾忌到身边还有女孩，也就咬咬牙忍下来了。

走一走也能吹干不是吗？

他抹干净几丁甲上的水珠，一件一件地扣在自己身上。落日的余晖投下来，波纹将红日的倒影切成晃动的细线，水光潋滟中太阳慢慢沉了下去，只留最后一半摇晃着浮在水上。舍马拉斯闻闻周围的空气，虫麝的香味散去大半。不知是被冷水泼过，还是药效消失了，舍马拉斯此时感受不到魅惑药的作用。他提上还没干透的背囊，走到借着仅存的阳光轻轻分开书页看书的法露拉身边催促道：“走吧，越早到部落越好。”

“好吧。”法露拉恋恋不舍地合上书，抱在怀中，“可是晚上会很危险。”

舍马拉斯笑了一下，他搀着法露拉的胳膊扶她起来，道：“我赏赐者的名头可不是靠嘴皮子说出来的，放心。”

\---------------------

漆黑的夜幕下星斗漫天，玛瑟和赛坤达，一红一白的月亮双双挂在天边。舍马拉斯收回目光，深深吸一口气，清冽的空气洗了一遍他的肺部，似乎把那些菌丝都洗了出去。双月的光芒让他想起来自己认识的一个哈拉鲁家的少爷，他总是形容自己的红宝石多得像玛瑟，珍珠多得像赛坤达。舍马拉斯从来没机会见到那些珠宝，不过他相信那是真的。

不久前法露拉还想喷一次那瓶虫麝，被舍马拉斯连忙制止了，法露拉只好乖乖收回香水跟在舍马拉斯身边。她本想再找些话题，可惜她的肚子比她开口得早。

“饿了？”舍马拉斯问道，他点上魔光，卸下背囊，从中翻找着什么，“瓜尔肉还是夸马蛋？”

女奴不假思索答道：“瓜尔肉。”

“嘁。”舍马拉斯嗤出一口气，假装不情愿地从自己包里掏出来一块被浮蛰皮包裹的巴掌大的瓜尔肉干，“刚好是我最后一块，给你吧。幸亏包着浮蛰皮，不然得泡得吃不成了……”

法露拉将书本夹在腋下，两手接过舍马拉斯递来的瓜尔肉。她揭开浮蛰皮，突然想起来什么一样，在吃下第一口肉之前问道：“你不吃饭吗？”

舍马拉斯嘿嘿一笑：“我哪像你那么容易饿。”

这下女奴才放心咬下一口瓜尔肉。以玛因为了保持蓄奴成本足够经济，削减了不少奴隶的待遇，一天一顿的小夸马蛋让法露拉完全忘记肉的味道该是如何。肉干的咸味和口感唤醒了她的味觉，一口下去后又是一口，看得舍马拉斯都心惊胆战：怎么法露拉吃饭比自己还凶？

不过也真是奇哉怪也，法露拉竟然还能胃口这么好。舍马拉斯记得自己从小说里看的，从别人口中听的，包办婚姻的女主角总是满面愁容，茶不思饭不想，和现在的法露拉简直是两个极端。秉着打破砂锅问到底的原则，舍马拉斯将这个问题问出了口：“你马上就要和自己不认识的人过一辈子，从一个人的所属变成另一个人的所属，你还吃得这么欢。”

“是好事啊，为什么不能吃这么欢。”法露拉反问道，她咽下嘴里的那口瓜尔肉，对舍马拉斯的问题表示不理解，“在那里我可以吃得饱，可以穿得暖，也不用取悦付了钱的人。比在泰尔阿如因好太多了。”

“也是，不过你没想过自己出来打拼吗？”

“我要是真的自己出来打拼，你的任务也就失败了，尼瑞瓦因大人。”法露拉故意在“尼瑞瓦因”四个字上加了重音，“要走的路还长着呢，得一步步来，至少现在我很满意。就当我不思进取好了。”

“你还真当自己是工具人……以前就没有过中意的人？中意到想结婚的那种？”

“当然有过，我的心也是肉做的。是以玛因之前俘虏的一个布莱顿人。他很好看，也会魔法，有时候我会和他安排在同一个农场。他总是说有一天要逃出去，要回高岩故乡，还要报复奴役他的人。”法露拉一边吃一边说，差点被一块没嚼烂的肉噎住，“然后他真的逃走了，我那时还不敢跟他说我的心思，所以只能看着他逃跑。我以为他会彻底从瓦登费尔逃了出去，当时还为他开心了一晚上。结果第二天他们拖着他的尸体回来了，说是逃跑奴隶的下场。”

奴隶之间的感情还真惨烈，舍马拉斯在心中评论道。他没买过奴隶，但是德山的教育让他认为买卖奴隶也没什么问题。只能说法露拉太倒霉了，从小被自己的混球父母卖到奴隶主的手中。

“……所以说我觉得只要不做奴隶，过上安稳的日子，怎样都可以。”法露拉吃掉了最后一口瓜尔肉，以自己之前说过的话做收尾。她擦擦嘴，顺手把浮蛰皮收进上衣的兜里，“我都说了这么多，你要不要也讲讲你的那位？如果你有的话。”

“上到贵族下到奴隶，大家都喜欢听闲话。”舍马拉斯促狭地讽刺道，他颠颠背囊，补上一颗魔光，“有倒是有一个，不过还没真正见过面。”

“怎么，你也要嫁灰可汗？”

“你再这样我就把你丢给狼吃。”舍马拉斯翻个白眼，继续道，“我这人挺迟钝吧，一直没有对谁动过心。之后来了瓦等费尔开始做噩梦，每天晚上都是如此。只是梦里总有一个人影让我感觉，说不上来，就是那种似曾相识。”

“似曾相识？是不是你以前在什么地方见过，然后在梦里回忆起来了？”

“可能吧，我要是知道就好了。每次见到那个人影都会让我很难受，心里的邪火和欲望在打架。”

“你没见过的人竟然还能惹你生气。”

“万一我以前就是见过呢，见过的人变成梦中情人的例子又不是没有。  
”  
“那只好祝你们有缘见面，”法露拉笑道，她拢紧围在脖颈边的毛皮，“至少我现在就要和我家夫君见面了。”

“就你话多。赶紧走，我们还有两里路就要到地方啦。”


End file.
